Various service units are found on the roofs of buildings, particularly commercial buildings. These service units will often have pipes and ductwork that snake along the rooftop. Furthermore, roof walkway systems are often present to facilitate access to the service units. These rooftop objects usually require supports to prevent damage to the roof surface.
The simplest support solution is the use of blocks of wood to support an object at intervals along its length. Although this simple support device has a number of drawbacks. A rooftop object being supported often vibrates causing vibrations to be transmitted through the block of wood. The result is excessive noise and movement of the block. It is conceivable that the block could move enough that it no longer supports the object it is intended to. Furthermore, this excessive movement may cause damage to the roofs surface requiring expensive repairs.
The wood blocks could be nailed to the roof but this could cause future leaks if not sealed properly. In any event, wood will deteriorate over time due to weathering and could possibly break loose.
Support systems according to the present invention are intended to mitigate these problems.